MyungJong
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Classical. Kesalah pahaman terjadi diantara mereka, Bagaimana cara Myungsoo membuat Sungjong kembali percaya kepadanya?... Kumpulan Oneshoot MyungJong. Yaoi, Don't like don't read. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant First?**

**.**

**.**

Cast :  
Kim Myungsoo  
Lee Sungjong

**.**

**.**

Warning :  
Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's, bahasa tak sesuai, alur kecepetan. Saya hanya pinjam nama.

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Pregnant First?**

*::*::*::*

**CermePhinaaa**

…

**.***.**

"Hiks.. hyung.." Terlihat sosok namja manis yang terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?.." Ucap sosok namja tampan menatap kosong kepada selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Myungsoo hyung?.. aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku.. hiks.. ugh.. huhuhu.." Tanya namja manis itu kepada namja tampan– Myungsoo.

Myungsoo mulai manatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Sungjong–ah? kau ini seorang namja. Namja tidak mungkin bisa hamil. A– apa kau berbohong?"

Namja manis itu– Sungjong langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Myungsoo dengan tidak percaya juga sedikit marah. "Jadi kau tidak percaya, Myungsoo hyung?! Bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini! Tapi sekarang kenyataannya adalah aku hamil tiga bulan, dan ini anakmu. Benihmu yang setiap malam kau masukkan ke dalam tubuhku!.." Seru Sungjong mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau pikir aku mau kau hamil?! Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan seorang anak. Argh! Persetan dengan semua ini. Gugurkan saja anak itu!." Ujar Myungsoo emosi dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jadi itu maumu?! Baik. Aku akan mengugurkannya! Dan aku juga akan melupakanmu. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat pengecut seperti dirimu!. Aku membencimu Kim Myungsoo.. gae saekkie!." Teriak Sungjong dan berlari keluar dari rumah Myungsoo.

Brakh!

"ARGH! Sial!.." Pekik Myungsoo frustasi setelah ia menendang meja di depannya.

**.**

***–***

**.**

Seorang namja manis terlihat berjalan tak tentu arah dipinggir kota. Namja itu Sungjong, terus berjalan dengan menangis. Ia bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi kepada hidupnya. Male pregnant. Kekasih yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

"Hiks.. Myungsoo hyung, bodoh! Gae saekkie.. hiks.." Sungjong melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam taman yang sepi. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku taman, dan menangis disana dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hiks.. aku harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa?.. hiks.. aku kan sebatang kara disini.." Sungjong mulai menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Siapa.. siapa yang akan membantuku?.."

"Seandainya saja.. aku tidak termakan oleh bujuk rayu.. Myungsoo hyung. Pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi.. tapi.. siapa yang akan sangka, jika aku adalah namja yang dapat hamil.. huweee!.." Tangisan Sungjong semakin pecah.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Myungsoo terlihat terus berjalan mondar – mandir dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Kantung mata juga terlihat dimatanya, karena ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Arght! Kenapa semuanya memusingkan sekali sih? Kasihan Sungjong, dia pasti lebih stress dari pada aku." Kata Myungsoo. "Tapi.. kenapa aku harus takut untuk bertanggung jawab kepada Sungjong? Lagi pula keluargaku sudah tau orientasi seksku yang menyimpang. Dan mereka pasti akan senang, karena Sungjong bisa mengandung. Ah! Myungsoo pabbo!"

Drrttt.. ddrrttt..

Myungsoo mengambil ponselnya didalam saku celana. Dengan senyum kecil ia membuka pesan yang berasal dari Sungjong.

**Semoga kau bahagia. Karena aku akan menggugurkan anak ini. Annyeong.**

Deg!

"Digugurkan?..." Myungsoo mematung seketika setelah membaca pesan dari Sungjong. "ANDWAE! Sungjong.. aku harus menyusulnya." Dengan bergegas Myungsoo segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam ruang rawat. Terlihat Sungjong yang sudah memakai pakaian steril berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menggugurkan janinmu?" Tanya seorang suster.

Sungjong mengangguk. "Aku yakin."

"Tapi resiko yang kau akan dapat sangat membahayakan. Kau seorang namja dan masih sangat muda. bisa saja nyawamu juga ikut melayang." Jelas suster itu lagi.

Sungjong terdiam memikirkan perkataan suster tersebut. "Tidak apa – apa. Lagi pula jika aku mati.. tidak akan ada yang peduli kepadaku. Aku hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini." Lirih Sungjong mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Suster itu menghela napas menyerah dan ia hanya menganggu lesu. "Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menyuntikan obat tidur kepadamu, ne." Kata suster itu mulai menyuntikan jarum kepada lengan Sungjong. Sungjong sedikit meringis perih saat merasakan jarum suntik yang mulai menembus kulit lengannya.

'**Untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak ada yang peduli kepadaku. Myungsoo hyung bahkan membuangku…'** Batin Sungjong sedih, hingga kesadarannya perlahan – lahan mulai berkurang dan pandangannya pun berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sungjong!." Seorang namja bermata elang– Myungsoo menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sungjong. Saat melihat Sungjong yang tertidur, ia langsung berlari kesana. Membuat suster yang ingin menarik tempat tidur Sungjong terkejut.

"Ya! Jangan bawa istriku. Sungjong.. ieronna.. palli ieronna." Ujar Myungsoo memeluk kepala Sungjong sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan pipi Sungjong.

"Untung kau cepat datang. Sepertinya namja itu sangat putus asa karena sama sekali tidak ada yang peduli padanya." Ujar suster itu tersenyum. Myungsoo menatap suster itu.

"Ne, aku bersalah kepadanya. Karena aku terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku kepadanya." Kata Myungsoo.

"Kalau begitu. Cepat kau bawa dia pulang, dan dua atau tiga jam lagi dia akan terbangun. Karena aku baru saja menyuntikan cairan obat tidur kepadanya." Ujar suster itu.

"Ne, arraseo. Kamsahamnida suster. Kami permisi dulu, annyeong." Pamit Myungsoo sambil menggendong tubuh Sungjong dengan bridal style.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah miliknya. Myungsoo segera membawa tubuh Sungjong ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan dengan perlahan tubuh Sungjong di atas ranjang. Setelah itu Myungsoo menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil kemejanya.

Myungsoo mulai membuka pakaian steril Sungjong dan memakaikan kemejanya ditubuh Sungjong. Lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh Sungjong hingga sebatas leher.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ne. Aku mau membuatkan makanan untukmu chagiya.." Ucap Myungsoo lalu mengecup kening Sungjong dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah cukup lama Myungsoo meninggalkan Sungjong. Tubuh Sungjong perlahan mulai bergeliat resah dan kedua mata itu mulai terbuka.

"Uuungh.. aku dimana?" Lirih Sungjong sambil memijat pelipisnya yang dirasa sedikit pusing. "I– ini… seperti rumah Myungsoo hyung." Sedikit terkejut ia mulai mendudukan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Sungjong.. kau sudah bangun?.." Kata Myungsoo yang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa nampan. "Lihat. Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu, chagiya." Myungsoo mulai meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas, kemudian ia duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menatap Sungjong.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Seharusnya aku di rumah sakit dan sudah menggugurkan anak ini." Sungjong berujar sambil meremas erat selimut yang menutupi dirinya.

"Sungjong–"

"Jangan menyentuhku!." Seru Sungjong menepis tangan Myungsoo yang ingin mengelus pipinya.

"Ne.. mianhae." Sahut Myungsoo menarik tangannya kembali dengan sedikit kecewa. Myungsoo mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Maaf, Sungjong–ah. Aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Aku mencintaimu. Untuk itu aku langsung menyusulmu ke rumah sakit, dan membawamu pulang. Beruntung aku belum terlambat datang sebelum kau melakukan operasi."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku!." Sahut Sungjong. "Aku mau pulang!.." Sungjong mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Andwae!." Myungsoo menyusul Sungjong dan segera memeluk erat Sungjong dari belakang.

"Lepas.. Aku membencimu Myungsoo hyung.. hiks.." Ujar Sungjong meremas tangan Myungsoo yang memeluk dirinya.

"Aku tau. Mian.. mianhae ne, Lee Sungjong.. aku akan bertanggu jawab." Ujar Myungsoo membuat tangis Sungjong terhenti seketika.

"Kau tidak bercandakan, Myungsoo hyung?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Tidak. Bahkan orang tuaku sudah kuberi tau. Dan mereka menyetujuinya, mereka juga senang karena kau dapat hamil. Sungjong–ah.."

"Hiks.. Myungsoo hyung.." Sungjong langsung membalikan badannya dan balas memeluk Myungsoo dengan erat.

"Ssshhh… uljima chagie.. maafkan aku ne. Aku memang bodoh." Ujar Myungsoo mengusap – usap punggung Sungjong yang bergetar.

"Ne.. walaupun Myungsoo hyung bodoh. Tapi aku memaafkanmu hyung.. saranghaeyo Myungsoo hyung…" Ujar Sungjong.

"Nado saranghaeyo.. Sungjongie.." Sahut Myungsoo.

Kedua tangan Myungsoo menarik wajah Sungjong untuk menatapnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Myungsoo mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Dengan pelan ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir tebal Sungjong dan mulai melumatnya.

"Eeenngghhh… hhyuuung.." Desah Sungjong karena Myungsoo menghisap kuat bibirnya dan menggigiti kecil. Kedua tangan Sungjong meremas erat baju belakang Myungsoo.

"Lee Sungjong.. maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Myungsoo setelah melepas ciumannya.

Sungjong mengatur nafasnya lalu memberikan senyum kepada Myungsoo. "tentu saja aku mau, Kim Myungsoo. Saranghae.." Sungjong memeluk Myungsoo.

"Nado saranghae.. Sungjong." Balas Myungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End..**

**.**

**.**

Maaf jika mengecewakan..


	2. Chapter 2

**Classical  
**–  
**Cast :** Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungjong

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo's, bahasa tak sesuai, alur kecepetan. Hanya pinjam nama. OneShoot.

**Present by : CermePhinaaa  
**–  
–

* * *

*******  
Myungsoo dan Sungjong sedang berjalan – jalan di taman bermain, Lotte Park. Lengan kanan Myungsoo terus melingkar indah dipinggang ramping Sungjong.

"Myungsoo hyung.. aku mau teddy bear yang besar itu..." Tunjuk Sungjong kepada sebuah boneka beruang putih berukuran besar. Yang berada disebuah stan permainan memanah.

"Boneka itu tidak bisa dibeli chagiya.." Sahut Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus bermain panah itu dulu, baru bisa mendapatkan bonekanya. Kajja.. Myungsoo hyung… aku mau teddy bearnya.." Rengek Sungjong menarik – narik lengan kiri Myungsoo.

"Ck! Ne.. ne.. tapi kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan bonekanya. Kau harus menginap di tempatku malam ini." Kata Myungsoo dengan santai lalu berjalan menuju stan memanah tersebut.

"M– Mwo?! Myungsoo hyung… aigo." Gumam Sungjong pasrah dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Myungsoo. Ia lalu berjalan menyusul Myungsoo, dan melihat Myungsoo yang sudah bersiap – siap ingin melemparkan panah.

"Kau pasti bisa Myungsoo hyung.. fighting!." Ujar Sungjong menyemangati Myungsoo.

"Ingat! Malam ini… di tempatku." Ucap Myungsoo sebelum melemparkan panah itu menuju papan sasaran. Sungjong menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan kedua matanya membulat saat melihat panah Myungsoo yang tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Yeay!.." Pekik Sungjong senang. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat namjachingunya yang kesenangan.

"Anda berhasil Tuan. Dan ini hadiah utamanya.." Seorang pegawai namja menyerahkan boneka beruang putih besar kepada Myungsoo.

"Kamsahamnida.." Sahut Myungsoo menerima boneka tersebut, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Sungjong yang terlihat senang. "Ini untukmu, princess chagie."

"Mwo? Ya! Aku ini namja tau, Myungsoo hyung." Sahut Sungjong sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Myungsoo. "Gomawo.. Myungsoo hyung, saranghae."

"Nado saranghaeyo, Sungjongie. Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang ke tempatku ne." Sahut Myungsoo merangkul pundak Sungjong, dan Sungjong hanya dapat pasrah.

"Hyung.. tapi nanti pelan – pelan ne, dan jangan lama – lama hyung.. Aku lelah." Ucap Sungjong.

"Tentu saja aku akan pelan – pelan, Sungjong chagiya. Dan soal lama.. aku tidak janji kalau nanti aku akan bermain sebentar." Sahut Myungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Myungsoo hyung.. pervert!." Ujar Sungjong memukul pelan lengan Myungsoo.

**.**

**.**

Didalam sebuah kamar, terlihat dua orang namja yang masih terlelap tidur. Tapi keadaan kamar mereka tidak bisa di katakan baik – baik saja. Lihat saja baju mereka yang tersebar dimana – mana, seprai yang sudah tidak terpasang dengan baik.

"Uuunngghhh…" Sungjong mulai bergeliat dalam tidurnya, kedua matanya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap – ngerjap lucu. "Nnghh.. Myungsoo hyung… appoyo…" Rengeknya dengan kedua mata mulai berair.

"Mmmhh.." Myungsoo mengucek matanya, lalu menatap Sungjong yang masih berada didalam pelukannya. "Waeyo Sungjong chagiya?.."

"Disini dan tubuhku sakit sekali, hyung… ugh! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku. Ini semua karenamu, Myungsoo hyung menyebalkan!." Kata Sungjong sambil meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Mianhae chagie.. arraseo. Aku akan menggendongmu seharian ini ne." Sungjong hanya balas menatap sebal kepada Myungsoo. "Ssstt.. sudah ne, jangan marah lagi ya?."

"Aku mau mandi!." Seru Sungjong cepat, mengabaikan perkataan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menghela nafas karena kekasihnya mulai merajuk itu. Dengan perlahan Myungsoo mulai mengangkat tubuh kurus Sungjong, dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi yang terletak diluar kamar dekat dapur.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaiannya, Sungjong meminta Myungsoo menggendongnya ke ruang Tv. Myungsoo mulai menurunkan tubuh Sungjong di atas sofa.

"Argh! Pelan – pelan hyung! Bokongku masih sakit sekali tau!." Kesal Sungjong sambil mencubit lengan Myungsoo yang membuatnya meringis kecil.

"Ne.. ne.. mianhae chagie. Sudah ya, jangan cemberut dan marah kepadaku terus ne.." Ujar Myungsoo sambil menatap wajah Sungjong.

Sungjong masih diam saja dengan bibir dikerucutkan. "Aku haus hyung.."

"Baik. Aku ambil air minum dulu." Sahut Myungsoo dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah mengambil jus jeruk, Myungsoo kembali berjalan menghampiri Sungjong.

"Ini minumnya untuk my princess~" Kata Myungsoo seraya meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu diatas meja.

"Ya! Myungie hyung, aku ini namja tau." Protes Sungjong sambil meminum jus tersebut.

"Hehe.. ne.. ne." Sahut Myungsoo mengusap–usap rambut hitam kemerahan milik Sungjong.

Ting tong~

"Ah! biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya hyung." Kata Sungjong sambil berusaha bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ne, hati–hati jalannya Sungjong baby." Sahut Myungsoo.

**.**

**.**

"Nuguseyo.." Ujar Sungjong sambil membuka pintu. Dan ia terdiam saat mendapati seorang yeoja didepannya terlebih lagi yeoja itu sedang hamil besar.

"Ah~ apa benar disini rumah Kim Myungsoo?" Tanya yeoja tersebut. Sungjong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh kalo begitu kenalkan, aku Suzy kekasih Myungsoo oppa. Dan kau bisa lihat. Aku sedang hamil tujuh bulan dan ini adalah anak Kim Myungsoo oppa." Ujar Suzy tersenyum dengan manis.

Jder!

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sungjong langsung terdiam di tempatnya. Ia bahkan merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas dan bersiap untuk meneteskan aliran bening disana.

"Siapa yang datang chagie?" Tanya Myungsoo berjalan mendekati Sungjong. Seketika kedua bola matanya membulat saat tau siapa yang datang. "Suzy…"

"Annyeong oppa!" Pekik Suzy senang, lalu memeluk Myungsoo.

"Myungsoo hyung pabbo!" Seru Sungjong lalu berlari keluar dan meninggalkan rumah.

"Sungjongie! Sungjong, tunggu!" Myungsoo melepas pelukan Suzy dan berlari menyusul Sungjong.

Namun Myungsoo sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukan Sungjong. Ia pun kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Myungsoo melihat Suzy yang sedang menonton televisi sambil mengusap–usap perut buncitnya.

"Ya! Suzy ah." Panggil Myungsoo mendekati Suzy.

"Waeyo Myungsoo oppa?" Suzy menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tsk! Ini semua gara–gara kau, lihat. Sungjong pergi dari rumah dan dia pasti membenciku sekarang. Dasar kau yeoja menyebalkan." Ujar Myungsoo sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa, disamping sofa yang diduduki oleh Suzy.

"Hahaha~ oppa.. oppa.. kalian ini ternyata lucu juga ya. Tenang saja, Sungjong oppa pasti kembali lagi kepadamu kok." Sahut Suzy tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lagi pula kenapa yang kau kesini? Kemana SooHyun hyung, sampai–sampai menelantarkan istri dan calon anaknya. Huft! Kan jadi aku yang kena sasaran musibah." Gumam Myungsoo.

Ternyata Suzy adalah istri dari hyung sepupu Myungsoo, Kim SooHyun. Tapi Suzy juga teman dekat Myungsoo dari kecil, hanya saja dia belum pernah mengenalkannya kepada Sungjong.

"Hahaha~ Myungsoo oppa, kau ini terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Tenang saja aku pasti akan membantumu mencari Sungjong oppa dan menjelaskan semua kebohonganku ini." Jelas Suzy.

"Iya.. tapi aku harus mencarinya kemana, huh?" Sahut Myungsoo putus asa.

"Cari saja ketempat favoritmu. Biasanya tempat yang berbahaya justru menjadi tempat yang paling aman." Ujar Suzy.

"Hahaha.. kau benar juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Suzy ah." Kata Myungsoo sambil mengacak–ngacak rambut Suzy, membuat sang yeoja memekik kesal.

**.**

**Classical**

**.**

**.**

Sungjong berjalan sambil menendang kerikil–kerikil dijalan. Dia terus menangis dan mengumpati sebuah nama seseorang.

"Dasar Myungsoo hyung pabbo, idiot, gaesaekki!" Pekik Sungjong lalu menendang kaleng yang berada tepat didepan kakinya.

Duk! Klontang~ buak!

"Aww!"

"Mwo?! Sepertinya kaleng yang aku tendang mengenai seseorang ne." Tanya Sungjong ragu, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedepan. "Aish! Dia lagi, dasar menyebalkan." Sungjong segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan orang tersebut.

"Hei! Sungjongie.. tunggu aku Sungjong–ah." Ternyata orang itu adalah Myungsoo dan ia segera berlari untuk menyusul langkah Sungjong. "Ssshh.." Myungsoo mengusap keningnya yang terasa perih.

Grep.

Myungsoo menarik lengan kanan Sungjong.

"Lepas!" Pekik Sungjong.

"Andwae. Sebelum kau ikut aku pulang dan mendengarkan semua penjelasanku." Myungsoo terus berjalan menuju mobilnya, sambil menarik Sungjong yang sudah meronta.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku hyung.." Sungjong memukul–mukul tangan Myungsoo.

**...**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka di rumah. Myungsoo segera menutup pintu dan menghalanginya, karena Sungjong berniat ingin lari lagi.

"Hyung minggir. Buka pintunya hyung." Kata Sungjong.

"Suzy! Kemari kau." Bukannya menanggapi Sungjong, Myungsoo malah memanggil Suzy.

"Nae.. Myungsoo oppa~"Sahut Suzy menghampiri mereka.

"Sungjongie.. kumohon dengarkan aku dan Suzy dulu." Myungsoo menarik kedua bahu Sungjong untuk menatap Suzy.

Sungjong segera menyentakkan tangan Myungsoo dari bahunya. "Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Annyeong Sungjong oppa~" Sapa Suzy tersenyum manis, yang dibalas pandangan sebal oleh Sungjong. "Hahaha~ aigo.. Sungjong oppa kyeopta." Kata Suzy lalu mencubit pipi Sungjong.

"Ish! Apa yang kau lakukan." Sungjong menepis tangan Suzy. Tiba – tiba air mata Sungjong keluar dan ia pun menangis. "Hiks! Myungsoo hyung, jahat! Aku tau aku ini adalah namja, yang tak akan mungkin bisa hamil dan memberimu keturunan. Tapi.. seharusnya jangan seperti ini. Jika memang ingin berakhir, ya sudah akhiri saja. Tidak perlu sampai kau berselingkuh dibelakangku."

Myungsoo dan Suzy panik, melihat Sungjong menangisi kesalah pahaman ini. Myungsoo berjalan mendekati Sungjong, namun saying. Sang namja berbibir tebal itu malah mundur menjauh dan berteriak kepada Myungsoo.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"Chagie.. kumohon~ dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami. Jebbal…" Pinta Myungsoo penuh harap.

"Nae Sungjong oppa, mianhae atas kesalahanku tadi. Maaf karena aku telah berbohong, soal aku yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Myungsoo oppa. Sebenarnya aku adalah istri dari hyung sepupu Myungsoo oppa, tapi aku juga teman kecil Myungsoo oppa. Mianhae ne." Jelas Suzy dengan cepat.

"Mwo? Benarkah semuanya ini?" Tanya Sungjong menyeka air matanya.

"Semuanya benar, Sungjongie. Suzy adalah istri dari Kim Soohyun hyung. Kau sekarang percaya kepadaku kan chagie..?" Ujar Myungsoo.

"Aku…"

"Nae.. ne.. sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, sebelum kalian melanjutkan ke adegan dewasa. Annyeong, Myungsoo oppa, Sungjong oppa. Good night~" Suzy melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi keluar dari rumah Myungsoo.

"Jadi dia adalah istri dari sepupumu hyung?.." Tanya Sungjong.

"Ne. Sekarang kau percaya kan?" Balas Myungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Sungjong.

"Iya aku percaya. Tadinya aku pikir kau telah selingkuh dariku, Myungsoo hyung." Ujar Sungjong mempoutkan bibir tebalnya.

Chup!

Myungsoo mencium kilat bibir merah Sungjong, kemudian tersenyum. "Jangan melakukan hal itu, jika tidak mau aku cium habis–habisan."

"Myungsoo hyung pervert." Kata Sungjong memukul pelan dada Myungsoo.

"Hahaha~ itu semua karena kau tahu." Sahut Myungsoo membawa tubuh kurus Sungjong kedalam pelukannya.

Hening…

"Ahhn! Hyung, jangan.. ngnnhhh.." Sungjong mendesah karena bibir Myungsoo mulai bermain dileher jenjangnya. "Geliii…"

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

Untuk selanjutnya kalian bayangkan sendiri. Annyeong…


End file.
